What if She had to Choose
by Perfectlilangel
Summary: What if Usagi had to Choose who to love? What would be on the line. U&S relationship.
1. The Suspion

What if she had to choose?  
By Perfectlilblonde  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author Note: This is my first Fan Fiction. The pairing is Usagi/Seiya so if you do not like them then you might not like that but that is the way the story is going to go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One - The Suspicion   
  
Usagi was getting ready for her date with Mamoru. They were going to go to a dance club. Usagi was wearing a dress that went to her mid-thigh and the top of the dress was thick spaghetti straps and went down in to a V. The dress was white with different color sequence all over it. This was one of her favorite dress.  
Her hair was pulled up in to a loose bun and had squiggle curls in front of her face. She had a little blue eye shadow on and mascara. She ran down the stair to her mom and see if she approved. She passed her dad first and he was yelling that the dress was too showy and she need to put a different one on. Her mom walked into the room, walked up to Usagi, and took a good look at her. The telephone was ringing but they let Shingo get it.  
Mom: Gorgeous, you look gorgeous.  
Usagi: Thank you mom.  
Dad: Honey, your going to let her go out like that?  
Shingo: I do not think she will get a chance, if she wants to go with that Mamoru dude?  
Usagi: Why do you say that?  
Shingo: Because that was him on the telephone and he said he had planned to do something that night and he had forgot. Therefore, that maybe you should re-schedule the dancing date.  
Usagi: (fake smiling) Well that is ok.   
Usagi ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door after her. She walked over to her bed and flopped on to it.   
Luna: What's wrong, Usagi?  
Usagi: Oh, another date was canceled. That is the sixth date he has canceled and he's the one that plans them and then he comes up with some excuse 'Oh there is a business meeting and I totally forgot about it' and his one tonight 'I forgot I had something else planed, maybe we should re-schedule'. You know Luna I am starting to think it is someone else.  
Luna: (panicking) Oh, no you are just imagining things.  
Usagi: I guess you're right I mean we're destined to be together.  
Usagi ran down stairs, walked into the kitchen, and sat down in on of the stools at the island.   
Mom: So how are you feeling?  
Usagi: A little mad that is the sixth date that he has canceled in a row. I don't understand is it me?  
Mom: No, you're wonderful, I think he is a little to old for you anyway. You're to good for him. He's probably going out to a bar, gets drunk, and doesn't want you to see him like that. Are you hungry?  
Usagi: Yes, What are you cooking? When will it be ready?  
Mom: Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. It will be ready in about five - ten minutes.  
Usagi: Well I am going in to the living room call me when it is ready.  
Usagi walks into the room and her dad and Shingo are talking.   
Shingo: He canceled again it about the sixth time he has done that in a row. Ha ha ha, you must feel like a real freak.  
Dad: Now, Shingo no need to say it like that, you could have been a little nicer to her. Usagi you know that he is way to old for you, I think you should dump him.  
Usagi: No dad you do not understand, I love him no matter what. I really don't think you understand that.  
Dad: I understand but you know that if he hurts you I will kill him.  
Usagi: Dad, don't worry. I can take care of myself. Now I am going to watch TV.  
Dad: Go ahead.  
Usagi turned on the TV and turned to the 4:00pm new. Then an interesting story came on.  
News Reporter: All Three Lights Fans attention. We have an inside story that the Three Lights will be returning from their home and back into the public eye. They will start their group back up and they will be having a concert next week. Their plane will be landing at Tokyo Airport at 5:00.  
Usagi: Dad do you hear that the Three Lights are coming back.  
Dad: Yeah.  
Usagi: I have to call everyone.  
Usagi ran to the phone and started calling Minako and Ami they decided to meet at the airport 15 minutes until 5:00, but when she called Rei and Makoto they both didn't answer. Usagi went upstairs and got changed from her dance club dress to a pink tube top with jean shorts. She ran down stair and headed to the to the door.  
Mom: Where are you going Usagi?  
Usagi: To meet some of my friends at the airport.  
Mom: Okay dear have fun.  
Usagi: Don't worry I will. Bye  
And with that Usagi left the house and raced to the airport. When she arrived it was 30 minutes until, but like 500 girls were there. She took a seat in a row that had five seats and sat down and waited for the others. Minako arrived about 10 minutes later and Ami was with her. They were surprised that she was there early for once in her life.  
Ami: Wow you are early for once.  
Usagi: Yes I am.  
Minako: Well I just asked on of the girls and she said that the flight would be landing anytime now.  
Usagi: Ok, I bet you guys can wait to see Taiki and Yaten.  
Minako: Well, duh, but why are you here you want to see someone special?  
Usagi: No, I have my Mamochan.  
Ami: Well then why aren't you with him?  
Usagi: Cause he canceled this date too.  
Minako: I am so sorry I did not realize.  
Usagi: It's fine. See this way I get to hang out with you guys more.  
Attendant: The plane is landing right now so they with be here in a few moments.  
All the girls in the airport all started yelling out the boys' names. Usagi was standing on the seat and scouting out for them.  
Ami: Get down from their, your going to get hurt.  
Usagi: No I am not.  
Minako: Yeah no she's not, so do you see them yet?   
Usagi: Yep they just stepped out of the tunnel. However, I just lost sight of them  
Someone pushes Usagi off the chair and she is about to fall when a pair of strong arms grabs her.  
???: Yaten, what is wrong with you? You don't go pushing people off of seats.  
The guys didn't realize it was Usagi because she still had her hair in the loose bun.  
Minako: Yaten (she shrieked) Oh god I missed you so much.  
Minako run in to Yaten's arms and give him a big kiss on the lips and all of the fans that saw that looked at Minako as if she was the devil.  
Taiki: Hey Ami.  
Ami: Hi ( her face brightened up) how are you doing?   
Taiki: good and you?  
Ami: Better now that I get to see you.  
Ami causally walked up to Taiki and gave him hug and a kiss on the lips and Taiki kissed her back then deepened it. All of his fans were envious of the girl that got to hug and kiss Taiki.  
Usagi: Thanks for catching me Seiya.  
Seiya: Don't mention it miss.  
Ami: I do not think they realize that is Usagi. (She said to Minako)  
Usagi: Huh, what happen to Odango?  
Seiya: Huh, Usagi is that you?  
Usagi: Yep.  
Seiya: Oh well Odango were is you boyfriend.  
Usagi: Oh he had some other plans that he forgot and he canceled our date for the sixth time.   
Seiya: You know I am not trying to sound mean or anything but maybe just maybe he might be cheating on you.  
Usagi: You uh can't believe this you aren't on this planet for more than 5 minutes and you are already talking about Mamoru.   
And with that, she walked away. Mumbling that Seiya should not be making fun of Mamoru and goes on and on and on. Then she reaches her house she sits on the steps and just looks at the sky.  
  
Meanwhile back at the airport  
Seiya: I did not mean to get her mad.   
No one answers cause they have all left to the Lights house to have a 'slumber party'. Therefore, Seiya just starts walking home to his apartment. He opens the door to see Minako and Yaten making out on the couch. In addition, Taiki and Ami you could see through Taiki's bedroom door making out too.  
Seiya: Jeez am I the only one with out a girl friend.  
Seiya walks in to his room and is just about to go to sleep when we figures that he should go on a walk. He starts out of the apartment and goes down the street and heads to Usagi's House. As he is walking by, he sees Usagi on the steps crying so he walks up to her.  
Seiya: Usagi, what's wrong?  
Usagi: I think you are right about Mamoru. I think he is cheating on me.  
Seiya: Now when have you started listening to me. You know I just speck the truth. Do not worry I do not think he is cheating on you.   
Seiya sit down next to Usagi and starts talking to her how she is great and no one would cheat on her especially Mamoru.  
Little do they know  
Mamoru: Makoto, that was a great movie, do you want to go and get dinner?  
Makoto: Why leave I can make it in a little bit.  
Mamoru: Ok.  
Then Mamoru kisses Makoto on the lips and Makoto returns the kiss, the Mamoru deepens the kiss and they start heading to Makoto's room and start kissing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Oh poor Usagi. However, in the end everything works out right. I guess I you want to know you just have to read the story. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.  
Ja ne  
  



	2. The confrontation of the truth

What if she had to choose?  
By: perfectlilblonde  
Rating: PG-13  
Authors Note: I am sorry if you don't like the pair of Usagi and Seiya and Mamoru and Makoto but I think it is fine the way the story is going. Email me at perfectlilbabe88@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon although I wish I did but Naoko Takeuchi does.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2- The Confrontation of the Truth  
  
Monday Morning at Makoto Home  
  
Mamoru woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He looked around the room for his pants. He found them a few feet from the bed. He grabbed them, put them on, and headed to the kitchen. The sun was shining brightly through the skylight in the kitchen and over the stove was his Mako-chan.   
Mamoru: Hey babe. What are you making?  
Makoto: Well for breakfast I though I would make some bacon and eggs and then you can get ready for your day and head off for work, Mamo-chan.  
Mamoru: Sounds good until you get to me heading to work. Nevertheless, I guess I have to go. (With a big puppy dog eyes) Mako-chan do you think you could call in and tell them that I am sick or something?  
Makoto: No, I cannot. You have to go to get the rent for your apartment.  
Mamoru: But if I did not have to work, I could spend the day with you.  
Makoto: You have to go cause I made you lunch. And you can come over tonight and I will have the place clean and I have to go to school soon. So will you come tonight?  
Mamoru: Are you joking? Of course, I will be here.   
Mamoru and Makoto eat their breakfast and got ready for their day. Mamoru went off to work and Makoto locked up and headed off to school.  
  
At School  
  
Ami: Hey Makoto. What's up?  
Makoto: Nothing. Why do you ask?  
Ami: I ask you ever morning. Why are you so edge this morning? Are you hiding something?  
Makoto: I…um…you seen. Hey is that Minako?  
Minako: Yep you guys missed out me and Usagi went and meet Seiya, Taiki and Yaten yesterday.   
Makoto: There back?  
Minako: Yep. I tried calling but you both did not answer your telephone.  
  
Meanwhile at Usagi House  
  
Ikuko: Usagi, wake up you are going to be late. It is already 8:00.  
Usagi: Why did you not wake me up earlier.  
Ikuko: I did but you just kept mumbling stuff about Seiya and Mamoru.  
Usagi: Well I have to go. Bye mom.  
  
On the way to school  
Usagi: I am going to be so late. Ugh. Ah.   
Usagi ran in to someone and knocking the both of herself and the other person down.  
Usagi: I am so sorry sir. * Not looking up to even see who she ran in to * I did not mean to I was not looking as to were I was going. * She hears light laughing but still looking down * I going to be late for school please except my apology.   
? Odango you don't have to apologize to me but any way I except.  
Usagi: Err. Stop calling me that Seiya. I swear.  
Seiya: You swear what? That you are going to be late.  
Usagi: That and that you are going to pay for that.   
With that they both ran off to school and of course:  
Miss. Haruna: Usagi, you are late again.  
Usagi: But…it…  
Seiya: It was my fault my mind went blank and I could not remember where the school was and I saw Usagi and I asked her and I made her show me around. So you see it was not her fault it was mine.  
Miss Haruna: Well I guess just this once it is okay. However, if it happens again I will not be happy Usagi. Class I would like to introduce four new young men to this classroom. Three of them you know as the Three Lights, because they are returning to this school, and the other two are Bryan Stevenson. Bryan had short dirty blonde hair like Mamoru's hair cut and dark brown eyes. Seiya you can sit behind Usagi and Taiki you can sit beside Ami and Yaten you can sit beside Minako. Bryan you can sit between Makoto and Molly. Take your seats.   
Miss Haruna went on for hours about Math, English, Science, and History. When school was finally over, they went to the arcade except for Makoto and Usagi. Makoto went home to clean the house and get ready for her night with Mamoru. While Usagi spotted Mamoru in the courtyard standing against a Cherry Blossom Tree.   
Usagi: Hey Mamo-chan. What bring you here?  
Mamo-chan: You bring me here, Usagi.   
Usagi: What happen to Usako?  
Mamo-chan: I do not know how to put this Usagi but I have been seeing someone else and she is more my type. She more graceful and treats me right. She does not get bad grades and does not pig out in fact she cooks for me. Therefore, what I am trying to say is that I do not want to go out with you anymore. I also respect that you problely do not want to see me ever again so this is good bye. *And with that he kiss her check for the last time *  
Usagi: Wait I have one question. Who?   
Mamoru: Someone you know dearly, she is one of the sailor scout's. Good bye.  
Usagi was so shocked she ran right in to the arcade door and straight to the counter. She cried out her order of five milkshakes. Andrew just got to the milkshakes and when came back with them he asked her what was wrong?  
Minako: Is that Usagi at the counter?  
Ami: I think so.  
Seiya: Why is she crying?  
Taiki: I do not know.  
Yaten: Why don't we go ask her?  
All: That's a good idea.  
When they all reached her, she was about to tell Andrew what was wrong.  
Usagi: Well I saw…Mamo-chan…… after school and I…… went up to him…… to see why he wasn't……at work……and he then……dumped me for…… one of my…… best friends.  
Seiya: Okay which one of them is it?  
Usagi: I…do not…know…he did not…tell…me.  
Taiki: Okay since she doesn't know, then which one of you is it?  
Ami: Not me.  
Minako: Nor me. Only have my eye set on one person. (She said day dreamily)  
Ami: me too. (In same voice)  
Yaten: Maybe it is Rei? Or Makoto? Or Molly?  
? What's me?  
All: Whom are you going out with?  
Rei: No one. Why is Usagi crying what happened?  
Yaten: You should know. Going out with Mamoru. You tramp.  
Rei: No I did not do that I would never ever go out with him.  
Yaten: Sure you would not.  
Rei: I would not I swear on my soul.  
Ami: Well then, she is not.  
Yaten: What if she doesn't have a soul? Maybe she sold it to the devil to be with Mamoru!  
Usagi: No she would not do that to me and neither would the others. Molly has Melvin and Rei well she does not need anyone or neither does Makoto.  
Seiya: Then who would?  
Usagi: I do not know. * Now finished with all five milkshakes. * Let me just play a game of Sailor V and I will be fine.  
All: okay.  
  
Meanwhile at Makoto  
  
The room was clean, dinner was cooking, and there were new flowers in the vases. New sheets on the bed and a new movie in the VCR. There was a knock on the door and Mamoru was there.  
Makoto: Hey Mamo-chan.  
Mamoru: Hey babe. (Then he kissed her right there in the hall)  
???: Mamoru what do you think you are doing  
Mamoru: (not turning around to look at the person) kissing my girlfriend why does that concern you?  
???: Cause I do not like it when people mess around behind my Princess back.  
Mamoru: Well I am not messing around I am kissing my new girlfriend. Just to let you know…Michru.  
Michru: You are such a man and you Makoto how could you do that to Usagi. You are such a homewrecker.  
Mamoru: That's it you have gone to far. * With that he turned around and punched Michru in the stomach *   
Then him and Makoto walked in to the room, leaving Michru on the floor curled up in a ball. Then out of the elevator came Haruka.   
Haruka: Michru, are you all right? * With that she picked her up and carried her to her apartment.  
Michru: Mamoru broke up with the princess and is going out with that tramp, Makoto. I can believe they would do that to the princess.   
Haruka: There going to pay. Both of them will.  
Michru: No lets just tell Usagi what we saw and then she can handle it from there. She can tell us if we are allow to beat him up or if she want to have them live a long happy life together.  
Haruka: Yeah I guess your right. That way we don't get blamed for beating him up. So Michru how are you doing? What happened?   
Michru: Well I call Makoto a homewrecker and then he punch me in the stomach and went inside her apartment. Neither of them felt sorry for what he had done to me. So they just let me lay there.  
Haruka: Oh jeez I wish I could punch him right now for you. Anyway I am going to call Usagi-chan and tell her about them.  
  
Usagi Home   
  
Usagi arrived a few minutes before the phone started to ring.  
So she ran in to the hall were the phone was.  
Usagi: Hello this is Usagi speaking.  
Haruka: Well Usagi, I don't know how to put this but we, as in me and Michru, saw Mamoru with another women. Then when Michru confronted him he punched her for calling the girl a homewrecker.   
Usagi: I now he is going out with someone else but he never told me who. Did you get a good look cause he said it was one of the sailor scouts?  
Haruka: Yes, it was Makoto. But we can beat them up for you or you can wish them well or maybe you can beat them your self.   
Usagi: I got to go and get even okay talk to you later thanks for calling.  
Haruka: Bye…click  
Usagi pick the phone back up and call Seiya she had a question for him.  
Seiya: Hello.  
Usagi: Hey Seiya. I know who the slut is. And I want you to come with me to get even.  
Seiya: Okay but who is the person? And what is you plan?  
  
  
  
Usagi: Makoto. My plan is to go over there and beat them to pieces. You can bring Yaten and Taiki if you want.  
Seiya: Yaten can not come because Minako is over and they have catching up to do. And Taiki is having a study date with Ami. So they are both busy but I am free so I will meet you at your house in a few minutes.  
Usagi: okay bye. …click…  
Usagi got her shoes on and was ready to go. Then she saw Seiya come around the corner and yelled to her mom that she was leaving.  
Usagi: Hey. Come on lets go.   
Seiya: Okay, I'll race you there.   
Usagi: you on.  
Seiya and Usagi raced to Makoto's apartment. Of course Seiya won but he didn't rub it in with Usagi. They knocked on Makoto's door. No answer. They knocked again still no answer.   
Usagi: Well at least I know were the spare key is. It is over the door. Can you reach it Seiya.  
Usagi got the key from Seiya and opened the door and they both gasped at the site they saw.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And there is my like bit of a Cliffhanger. Hehehehe. Keep reading to find out what they see.   
Ja ne bye  



	3. What they saw and the damage that was do...

What if she had to choose?  
By Perfectlilblonde  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters (Manga or Anime). Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and all of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: How have you liked it so far. I though it was rather good, but if you did not like please tell me and maybe I can fix what is already damaged. Just email me at perfectlilbabe88@yahoo.com and then you can complain (flame) or complement. I would really like your input and/or thoughts for the story.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3 - What we saw and the damage that it has done!  
Usagi- Oh my god.  
Seiya- I can't believe this.  
What Seiya and Usagi saw was a room where everything was turned upside and shattered across the room. Vases were broken in to pieces, and rose petals were scattered all over the room and in the middle of the room was a note from someone.  
  
To: The Sailor Scouts  
  
Well you won't find them I have taken them away but they are alive. Rest-a-sure. Usagi Tsukino will have a changed future and it is her fault. Mamoru did not have a thing to do about it. It was that threat Seiya Kou if she didn't spend her time with him while Mamoru was gone, Mamoru wouldn't have cheated on her but because of the stories Mamoru got from the rest of the Sailor Scout's he had no choice he had to cheat cause Usagi was cheating on him with Seiya Kou. Usagi's future daughter Chiba-Usa will die if Usagi doesn't marry Mamoru, but if she doesn't want Chiba-Usa to live then she can pick Seiya. Anyway it is her choice not anyone elses.  
Sincerely,  
Maybe King Mamoru  
I love you more Usagi always remember that.  
  
Usagi: I am going have to choose between a cheating scum or a nice kind caring person. Who do you think I am going to choose?  
Seiya: Well definatly the 'Nice kind caring person'.  
Usagi: * Turning around to face Seiya *  
As Usagi turned around Seiya was gone and she was alone in the empty apartment. All the furniture was gone as if no one ever lived there. She ran to Haruka's room no one answered and the door was unlocked so she stepped in and the apartment was empty, also as if no one ever lived their. SO she ran to the other scout house but no one there at any of the houses. No furniture or parents or cats. Then a horrible though struck her 'what if her parents and home was gone' so she ran to her home as fast as lightening.   
Usagi: Mom, Dad, Shingo are you home. * she yelled but no answered.  
Usagi ran up the stairs to see if her furniture was there it was but no one elses was. She ran to her bed and cried and cried.   
???: Usagi honey don't cry, I am here.  
Usagi: Who said that.  
???: I did * as she materialized *  
Usagi: Oh Sailor Pluto I was so scared everyone had left me.  
Pluto: They did I am the only one left to tell you what you must do and to hear your decision. I can not help you in any way this is your future. Reflect on whom you want to spend the rest of your life with.  
Usagi: But what if I can not decide.  
Pluto: They will die.  
Usagi: No not Seiya I love him.  
Pluto: Is that your answer?  
Usagi: But I love Mamoru too.  
Pluto: Then what is you answer.  
Usagi: I do not know.  
Pluto: I will leave you for 24 hour. Then I will come back to see if you have your answer.  
Usagi: Okay, sounds fair.   
  
Then Sailor Pluto disappeared and left Usagi alone with no one to talk to. First she started to the park and found her favorite bench. She sat there and thought of all the memories she had had at the park. When Chibi-usa first came, she broke Mamoru's kiss and mine. Well we where stuck together. However, when Seiya took me here and we kissed on the bridge. When Seiya took me to the Carnival. Then she decide that she would head to the school to think of memories that were there. The most recent and worst memory when Mamoru dumped her flashed in to her mind. Then the times Seiya would call her Odango and how she said she hated when he called her that but deep down she knew how it reminded her like how Mamoru call her Usako. Then she went to the airport. Oh this place bought back memories like when Mamoru left and the first time she saw Seiya and the ring Mamoru gave her. She still had the ring on but decided to leave it on it was pretty, it use to have a meaning but know since he broke up with her it was just another ring to her.   
Pluto: Have you made up your mind yet?  
Usagi: No not yet just a few more minutes.  
Pluto: Half an hour and I will be back.  
Usagi: One more thing is all I have to think of.  
Pluto: Okay, I will be waiting in the seats over by Gate B-12.  
Usagi: Ok  
Usagi: (What if I was to hang out with other guys how would he act? Seiya he would be ok with it since I was going out with Mamoru and I told him that I loved Mamoru and not him. Mamoru he wouldn't be okay with it he thinks I cheated on him with Seiya and that proves to me that he 1) Doesn't trust me 2) Won't let me have guy friends.) I have made my choice Pluto.  
Pluto: Finally, it took you long enough.  
Usagi: My decision is simple I do not know how I did not know in the beginning. My choice is Seiya.  
A bunch of lights and flash of different colors went by and Usagi was back to the time where she had just come from she was turning around to tell Seiya.  
Usagi: I would only choose him if he asked me out.  
Seiya: Oh. Well then, would Usagi Tskino go out with me Seiya Kou?  
Usagi: Of course, I would not say no.   
Seiya: Cool; now you know that you are taking a big leap going out with me.  
Usagi: Yep with the fans and the outer solar system thing. I really do not care about that.  
Seiya: Cool.  
Seiya places his arm around Usagi's shoulder and they exit Makoto apartment. Then they headed to arcade to play a few games. Then they headed over to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's apartment. As soon as they walked in hand in hand there were gasps from everyone in the room.  
Usagi: What?   
Yaten: Why are you holding hands with my brother?   
Rei: Yeah I mean let go of each other's hands.  
Seiya: No  
Minako: What did you say?  
Usagi: You heard him he said no.  
Ami: Seiya what did you do to her she never talked back to us before.  
Seiya: I did not do any thing to her.  
Usagi: He did not do any thing to me. I would like you to call of the sailor scouts and Mamoru to a meeting here.  
Taiki: No this our apartment.  
Seiya: This is also part my apartment and I say yes so go call them.  
Usagi: And you can call Kakyuu-hime and tell her to meet us here.  
Yaten: What can be so big that we need to have Kakyuu-hime come.  
???: Trust her. I know what is going on I have been in my palace watching over all of you. I could not bear you leaving me although I told you to go.  
All of the three lights and sailor scouts including Usagi bow.  
???: Princess Serenity do not be silly you do not have to bow to me.   
Usagi: But in this form I am Usagi and I am not of royalty like you Kakyuu-hime.  
Kakyuu: I really does not matter if you are of royalty or not you were born with the top blood just like the rest of the scouts.   
Ami: Excuse me Princess but I don't understand what you mean by we the princess of the moon's court have royalty in our blood.  
Kakyuu: Well I will tell you later after. Seiya and Usagi give their good news.  
Go on tell them.  
By this time, the entire Sailor Scout had arrived.  
Haruka: Yes go ahead with your story Usagi.  
Michru: Yes I think we are all interested in what you have to say.  
Usagi: Well today, I found out who is going out with Mamoru. And I do not care because I had a que….  
????: Stop. Don't tell them. They are not to know.  
Usagi: Okay sorry Sunseta. Anyway I found out how is going out with Mamoru and it is Makoto.  
Makoto: I am so sorry I didn't think it would hurt you this much. I am so sorry will you forgive me?  
Usagi: Of course..  
Yaten: She won't. You have no right putting her through that misery and then you make us listen to her cry on and on about it. You are such a homewrecker.  
Rei: Yaten, someone needs to apologize to me.  
Yaten: Yeah sorry Rei.   
Makoto: I am not a homewrecker if anything I am a better person then some out of our solar system demented trash talking little girl. And that's right I called you a girl. Wussy.  
Usagi: Shut up Makoto. And apologize to Rei, Yaten and the Princess and me.  
Makoto: Why do I need to apologize with the Princess or Yaten.  
Usagi: Because me as your princess am ordering you to. And you are setting a bad example to my ruling and our kingdom and your home planet.  
Makoto: I am not.  
Usagi: Oh yeah. Let see first you take the princess boyfriend then you start calling Yaten an out of the solar system demented trash talking little girl and you think that we are better then them. Can you switch you sex? I don't think so and are you stronger then them? Maybe but who has saved you life a couple of times. Not me or the others or Mamoru. So I say as you supreme ruler apologize and maybe everything will still be okay between our Solar Systems.  
Makoto: (grumbling) Sorry Yaten and Rei and Princess Kakyuu and Serenity.  
Usagi: I don't think they heard you I think you should say it louder.  
Mamoru: No she does not have to anything of the sort. I am the ruler of the Earth and right now over power you. She has said her apology loud enough.  
Usagi: Fine. But don't you ever use your power agianst mine. I could beat you any day.  
Kakyuu: Stop we are getting off course with the reason I came here.  
Usagi: Yes you are right. Seiya would you like to tell them what it is?  
Seiya: Sure I would love to. Usagi and I are now offically going out and if there is any problems with that you will have to go though me first.  
Haruka: Fine. I will go right though you.  
Haruka started to speed up and take in her hand as if she was going to punch Seiya then a golden light engulfed Usagi and Seiya.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What's this light? Who knows. Well I guess you will just have to find out in the next addition:   
Chapter 4- The true Past 


	4. The True Past

What if she had to choose?  
  
By perfectlilblonde  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author Note: I hope you like the story so far. I hope it isn't to spacey. I do not know if you are going to like but anyway please email me cheerleading0613@yahoo.com or review the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does own it. But I do own Michael, Corey, Taylor, John, Jason, Teddy, Adam, and Shawn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 - The True Past  
  
They all dropped what they were doing and looked up to see what had engulfed Usagi and Seiya.  
  
As they looked up, they saw Usagi was not Usagi she was Princess Serenity and Seiya seem to look like Seiya he had transformed but still a he. He had a knight suit on and it was black with an interior on the cape of yellow and had a sword. Seiya was now holding a crystal that looked like a golden star. All the sailor's were now in Princess form. Mercury had on a dark blue gown that stuck to every curve on her body till l it reached the ground and pooled around her, the neck on the dress came down low and it had no sleeves. Mars dress was red and went down to her knee and it was a tight fit it had two silts one on each side, her hair had red tips (like Christina Aguleria in Come on Over). Jupiter had on a green dress that had golden print of flowers on it; her hair was in a fancy ponytail and had a green and gold flower on the hair tie. Venus had a gold thin spaghetti strap dress on that went down to her ankles and her hair was down and flowing in the wind. Neptune had on a dress that had little straps that went across her arms and her chest and then went down to mid thigh and it was marine blue. Uranus had on a dress that went down to mid thigh and was golden blue swirls on it had no sleeves but had a high neckline. Pluto had a very dark red almost black but it went all the way to her ankles and stuck to her curves and she had slits that went to her knees, her hair was in it's usual style. Saturn had a violet dress that flared out after it passed her hips and when you spin it comes up and the top was spaghetti string and it came to a box shape end at the chest. Taiki and Yaten had the same thing as Seiya and they had swords. Mamoru had on a knight outfit but it was black and had red interior in the cape Then Princess Serenity's mother came in to view.  
  
With the Queen were seven people and they were in Knight form except for the two girls. The knights had on black but the interior of their capes was white. The older girl had a gold dress that went down to her ankles and from the hip flared out, and had black sequence on the dress. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with little curly things from the sides. The young girl looked around they age of five had on a pink gown that went down to her ankles and had white lace at the bottom and had roses inbordering the neckline.  
  
Queen Serenity: I knew they would find each other again.  
  
??? (Girl): It is so sad how this had to happen.  
  
??? (guy): I know it would have been perfect if they hadn't have came back.  
  
Usagi and Seiya were know set down from the bubble and everyone was still wearing there Prince and Princess outfits.  
  
Uranus: Who are they?  
  
???: I am Artemis and this is the rest of the Moon Kingdoms Knights that where the main ones, (not the girls though and one of they younger boys) John, Corey, Michael, Taylor. Taylor had short blonde hair and blue eyes and was a bigger build then Corey. John had dirty blonde hair with frosted tips and blue eyes; he was a little shorter than Michael and Corey. Artemis had long white hair and was the tallest of them all. Michael had brown hair with frosted tips and brownish green eyes and was younger than John. Corey was taller than John was and older then them both. Corey had blonde hair, had a big build, and had brown eyes.  
  
Corey: Taylor and I were the guards that were closest to Princess Serenity and knew who she loved, when she would go see him, and how she would cover her track's.  
  
Michael: John and I guarded the crystal.  
  
Artemis: Well I guard the Queen. I also was set to be Venus's cat, be her guardian, and help protect the rest of the court especially the Princess.  
  
??? (The older girl): I am Luna. I am also on of the guardian cats, as you already know. My job to guard the princess. However, on the way to my job I fell in love with the most gorgeous knights of the Moon Kingdom. In addition, I also became one of Princess Serenity's closest friends; we would share secrets and tell each other everything. That is why I was sent to find her because I had a closer bond with her as a friend then anyone.  
  
Queen Serenity: I am the one that lied to everyone, my daughter and her court, my best friends and my sister.  
  
All: Sister?  
  
Usagi: Mom you have a sister? Who?  
  
Kakyuu: My mom is Queen Serenity's sister.  
  
Seiya: wow.  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes I lied to the ones I love the most.  
  
???: Wait a second I have been quite the whole time when do I get to speak?  
  
Pluto: When I say so. It is not that time yet.  
  
???: Fine.  
  
Queen: The past was changed so that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were to be engaged, and were to fall in love and live the life I set for them. Two nights before the attack on the Moon Kingdom I was holding a ball for all of the Queens and Kings and their children, Princess Serenity and Princess Kakyuu courts. Serenity was to marry Endymion, Prince of Earth and live a long and beautiful life, but Serenity did not love Endymion and he did not love her them actually were best friends but never loved one another. Endymion loved the Princess of Jupiter, Makoto and they would do anything to be together that they would sneak off at night and see each other. Serenity loved Prince Seiya of the star fighter, they would try to see each other every day but it was getting to be impossible but they would still try. Until the night of the Ball, both Endymion and Serenity announced that they did not love each other they love another. All the Scout's knew especially Minako and Ami they would sneak off with Serenity and go see the ones they loved. Princess Minako would see Prince Yaten and Princess Ami would see Prince Taiki. Princess Kakyuu would come back with them telling her mother it was a get together with the princess but all she really want to do is see Knight Taylor. Pluto would wish to see Corey, they usually saw each other ever other day and so did Hotaru and Michael. Michru and Haruka saw each other everyday and they still kept their relationships a secret so did the others. When Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity said this all of the courts admitted to the loves they had.  
  
Sunseta–Corey  
  
Kakyuu–Taylor  
  
Hotaru–Michael  
  
Michru–Haruka  
  
Minako–Yaten  
  
Ami–Taiki  
  
Rei–John  
  
Makoto–Mamoru  
  
Luna -Artemis  
  
Serenity–Seiya  
  
Everyone was shocked at what the princess and the princes had to say and did not know what to do about the situation. Queen Serenity decided to make the relationships secret to the commoner and Sailor Galacia. For Sailor Galacia banishes all relationships between court and royalties. The days passed by and Endymion and Serenity were only allow to see each other they did not have access to the other court members or Kakyuu's court members. Then finally the day of the battle came and all the scouts were at the Moon Kingdom even Seiya and his brothers and Kakyuu. Seiya gave Serenity his star locket and told her not to worry he would be back for her and that he loved her deeply, then they kissed. Then the battle went on and Serenity could not find Seiya then she saw her court and Endymion dead she cried out in grief and then she was shot and killed. Seiya saw all of this and with the rage of her death killed all the demons that were on ground but the Queen Beryl killed him before he could see Serenity for the last time. Queen Serenity saw this and though as her last chance to get her daughter to live on with the moon legacy she would send her to Earth in the future to be reborn and make sure she married Endymion and not Seiya. She sent Kakyuu and the other to their home planet in the future at the same time Serenity would be born and her court. So that Serenity would not meet Seiya but I guess love did break the crystal. I tried this so that Endymion and Serenity would get married and have Chiba Usa, but I guess that didn't work out the way I planned it to.  
  
Mamoru: But what about my Generals who did they have? Or were they all alone.  
  
Queen Serenity: No they have loves it just that there not here yet.  
  
See before I was interrupted, I was going to say that Endymion General's were sent to a 31 century. However, see you guys were sent to the 21 century. However, they fell in love but I can tell you how just right yet. Well they did not love in they past cause they were to into training so they did not have time to date or sneak off.  
  
However, when I sent you forward I had to erase your memory and send the Generals and Queen Beryl. However, some how she interrupted the sending and took the generals but you killed the evil ones and set free the real generals and they continued their way to the future. That pretty much ends my speech but we have more presenters so this might take longer then we expected.  
  
Pluto: I have something to say. You see in they present future we will be fighting an evil even stronger then the rest and if we all do not corporate then we will lose and the dark energy will talk over. Now this is going to be a hard enemy it is dark Sailor Scouts and Moon Knights.  
  
Usagi: Huh? I am lost.  
  
Pluto: Well will be invaded to fight against each other and the ruler of this dark energy is non-other that Chaos. She has come back in her own body and will take over you mind and soul. There is nothing we can do about this though and we will have to deal with it when the time comes.  
  
???: Will I get taken over? I don't want to.  
  
Pluto: I don't think so.  
  
Usagi: Okay, but if we get taken over then this little brat should to no exceptions. And who is this little girl think she so big. (sighing)  
  
Pluto: Now is your time to introduce your self.  
  
???: I can't,  
  
Pluto: And why is that?  
  
???: Cause you didn't say so.  
  
Pluto: SO now you can introduce your self.  
  
???: Good, Good afternoon every one. I am Princess Caitlin Kou, proud daughter of Queen Serenity and King Seiya. I am also Sailor Moon Fighter. Caitlin had light blonde hair, it went down just below her shoulders. She had light blue eyes like her mother.  
  
Usagi: OMG. I have a daughter with Seiya.  
  
Seiya: I have a daughter with Usagi. OMG. (faints)  
  
Usagi: Seiya wake up. (she starts shaking him) Seiya wake up.  
  
Caitlin: Dad wake up.  
  
Seiya: I have a daughter.  
  
Usagi: Yes.  
  
Caitlin: But I am not the only one there are one others.  
  
Usagi: What? Two children. OMG I am going to die.  
  
Yaten: I guess you guess should get down to business.  
  
Caitlin: Don't think their the only one with children. You guys have children too, their all coming tomorrow.  
  
Yaten: (gulp) All of them?  
  
Caitlin: Your two and Ami – Taiki -and Makoto – Mamoru and Haruka – Michru and Sunseta – Corey and Hotaru – Michael and Kakyuu – Taylor and Rei – John children are coming.  
  
Michru: How do I and Haruka have a child.  
  
Caitlin: You both adopted baby boy.  
  
Haruka: Oh. That makes sence.  
  
Seiya: This is a little much for me and I am kinda getting tried so I am heading home. Any one want to join me?  
  
Usagi: I will.  
  
Caitlin: Mommy, don't leave with out me. (she said whinning)  
  
Usagi: OH please don't call me that it makes me sound old and wrinkley.  
  
Caitlin: Your so funny, momm ... Usagi.  
  
Minako: So I am going to spend the night with Yaten, right? (in a childish way)  
  
Yaten: OH yea.  
  
Caitlin: Daddy can you carry me, please?(puppy dog face)  
  
Seiya: God you get that from your mother.  
  
Usagi: She does not, she gets it from you.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Caitlin: Daddy where do I sleep.  
  
Seiya: Where do you want to sleep?  
  
Caitlin: With Uncle Yaten.  
  
Yaten: NO, I want to spend time with Minako, though.  
  
Caitlin: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee, Uncle, pleaseeeeeeee. (teary eyes)  
  
Minako: Come on, Yaten, it will be like when we have kids, please let her sleep in the same bed, pleaseeee. (giving same teary eyes)  
  
Yaten: How can I refuse.  
  
Taiki: Easy you say "NO". LoL.  
  
Ami: Come on lets get to bed.  
  
Taiki: be right there.  
  
Usagi: I am going to go get ready for bed okay.  
  
Minako: So am I.  
  
Caitlin: Me to.  
  
Taiki, Yaten and Seiya were the only ones left in the room.  
  
Yaten: So, Were going to have to buy a pretty big house to fit everyone in.  
  
Seiya: You can say that again.  
  
Taiki: Why don't we just buy on of the mansions on the estates?  
  
Seiya: Good idea.  
  
Yaten: Tomorrow we will leave to find the perfect house.  
  
Seiya: Okay, Goodnight  
  
Others: 'night.  
  
Morning  
  
  
  
Caitlin: Wake up. She yelled throught the apartment.  
  
Taiki: Were wake okay stop yelling.  
  
Caitlin: Don't need to be so mean.  
  
Seiya: Loosen up. Usagi, I am leaving.  
  
Usagi: Where are you going?  
  
Seiya: To find a house for all the scouts.  
  
Usagi: but aren't the kids coming today?  
  
Seiya: Yes they are.  
  
Usagi: But don't you want to meet them.  
  
Seiya: Yes I do but do you want a house or not.  
  
Usagi: Good point.  
  
Caitlin: Mommy, I hungry.  
  
Usagi: Ami and Minako are better cooks than I am make them cook you something.  
  
Caitlin: Fine. Ami. Minako, can either of you make me something to eat.  
  
Ami: I will.  
  
Minako: Yeah. After the kids get here do you think that we can go shopping.  
  
Usagi: Sounds fun.  
  
At Mamoru's Apartment  
  
Mamoru: You know Makoto. Since we have kids when do you think they will be coming.  
  
Makoto: I don't know. I wonder how the others are going to tell there parents. I guess we'll never know that feels, eh?  
  
Mamoru: Yeah I guess.  
  
(knocking at the door)  
  
Mamoru: I be right there.  
  
¿??: Hi, um my name is Wes and this is my sister Chiba Usa.  
  
Makoto: Is that them.  
  
Mamoru: Uhhhhhhh, yea it is. Come on in I guess.  
  
Wes had brown hair and brown eyes and Chiba Usa well looked the same as well, always.  
  
  
  
At Michru's Place  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
  
  
Clifferhanger-hehehehehehe. Not a big one but eh.  
  
Till next time  
  
Kisses. 


	5. Meeting of Trouble

What if she had to choose?  
  
By perfectlilangel  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Chapter 5- Meeting of trouble!  
  
Knock...  
  
"I am guessing I should get that eh?" Michiru said.  
"Yea" Haruka said back.  
  
"Hello, I am here to tell you about a product called..." She slammed the door in the salesman face, and the bounced back slightly open.  
"Michiru, is something wrong? Why did you shout the door on our boy?"   
"It was a stupid sales man. I wonder when he's going to be here. Do you think he's going to just appear or knock on the door?"  
" I don't know well. How about I get some lunch ready? Do you want to help?"  
" Um.... I was just about to um..."  
" It's fine you don't have to help me."  
Half an hour later  
  
"Michiru, come on lets go rent a movie from the t.v. (You know those movies you can get off of satellite or something for like 2.99)" Haruka said. A while past and Haruka was asleep on Michiru shoulder. Michiru was about to fall asleep then she heard something, shaking Haruka. "Haruka, did you hear that?"   
"No, what did it sound like?"  
"It was like footsteps. Go find out what it was, please."  
"Fine." Ten minutes later Haruka came back, " Are you sure it wasn't just you're imagination?"  
"She sure did hear something."  
Muffled "Haruka help me Haruka."  
"What did you do to her? Let her go."  
"I would back away, don't want me to kill her do you?"  
"NO, give her back. Uranus Princess Power. Know I command you to put her down."  
"No, Haruka, Princess of Uranus, Sailor Uranus, I won't let my sister go."  
"What?" Haruka questioned. The caper walks out of the shadow and in to the light, he was tall about the same height as Michiru. He had the same colour hair, as Michiru except it was short. He was wearing a knight uniform except it was all black. His eyes weren't bright like Michirus' his were dark and evil. "I am Poissidon, brother to Sailor Neptune, Knight Neptune and Prince of Neptune. I have come to take the title and kingdom back."  
"Then why do you need her."  
"I have to get her Neptune Crystal to make it all complete. Say bye to Michiru." And with that he disappeared.   
"No, come back," as she said that she was running along the sidewalk chasing after him, but Haruka had no idea where to go." She ran to Usagi's house and told her the whole thing. " Usagi, I don't think we can save her..." "Don't speak non-since we'll get her back then we will make him pay. Just let me call the rest of the scouts."  
"Fine"  
  
~o~0~O~0~o~  
  
"Look at sleeping beauty will you Hades?"  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
" For what?"  
In the room  
"arg. Where am I?" oh no, where is this place, its so dark and gloomy.  
"Oh your up, let me the first to welcome you to Neptune."  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Is she really on Neptune, why wouldn't it by nice, what if its not neptune? What with the scout meeting? Who might be next?   
  
Sorry for a short story and it so late. Don't hate me I have had writers block on this story. So sorry.  
~Caitlin 


End file.
